Valentine's
by KlaineLuneville
Summary: Celebrate a late Valentine's Day with Klaine! Starring Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson.


A/N: Spend V-Day alone? Of course not! I have Klaine!

...I'm so alone.

Ah, well. I am thirteen, after all. No need for romance. I WANT YOUR LOVE AND I WANT YOUR REVENGE YOU AND ME COULD WRITE A BAD ROMANCE!

...Ahem.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Can choosing Geico really save you 15% or more on car insurance? Does this author totally NOT own what she writes about?

xx

2/14/12

It wasn't that Blaine Anderson was nervous, per say. He was just... "Scared?" the little voice in the back of his head suggested. No, Blaine wasn't nervous or scared. It was just that... well, February 14, 2012 was his second Valentine's Day knowing Kurt Hummel, and last year was awful. What with Blaine's idiocy and oblivion, and Jeremiah ruining everything... Of course, their first Valentine's Day as an official couple, and it had to be ruined by stupid eye surgery. What was with all these mildly attractive men killing Klaine's Valentines?

Wait... there was still a way.

"555-5683..." Blaine recited, absent-mindedly noting that the shop's name was 555-LOVE or 555-LOUD. Whatever.

"Hello? Is this Love Inc.?" The kind receptionist on the other end grinned. That was evident in her voice as she responded.

"Hello, sir," the lady purred. "What can I do for you?"

"I'd like to order some flowers as a Valentine's Day gift."

"What's the lucky lady's name?" The receptionist was still pouring every ounce of seductiveness possible into her voice.

"His name is Kurt Hummel," Blaine answered, emphasizing the 'his.' Alas, there was no response. "H-hello?" Nothing. Blaine checked his phone, to see that he was talking to nothing.

"Let's try again... 555-5683."

"Hey, Love Inc., whaddya want?" Clearly a man this time. Blaine sighed. He decided the only thing to do was what Andersons were best at: talking.

"You see, sir, my name is Blaine Anderson. This is my first year with my boyfriend, Kurt Hummel, and I... I want to make it perfect."

"You're gay?" Blaine nodded before realizing that this guy couldn't see him.

"Yeah. Thing is, last year I thought I liked this other guy. This year, an acquaintance of mine scratched my cornea with rock salt. I don't want to ruin this, just because I have horrible taste in friends. I- hello?" This man had hung up on him. Blaine let out another sigh.

"Third time's a charm. Right?" The voice in his head was urging him to give up, to just buy something from the hospital gift shop. But he couldn't do that. He was strong and powerful, right?

"Hello!" greeted an overly peppy woman. "Leah Marks here from Love Incorporated! What's your name?"

Maybe Blaine would have some luck with this one. "Blaine. Blaine Anderson. I-I want to buy..."

xx

Kurt Hummel was having a pretty crappy week. His boyfriend was in the hospital, his brother was engaged... Overall, not a very good time for Kurt.

He would not get chocolates or flowers this year. Not that he was complaining, but he sort of wanted something. O! why was he so selfish? Kurt's boyfriend was hospitalized, and he was upset about not getting a present?

Blaine needed him. Kurt would get to be the knight in shining armor this time. He needed to show his dad and stepbrother that he could be a man.

There might be a way to do this...

xx

Blaine shifted nervously. He had requested special "day-of" delivery, so his present would arrive any moment.

A gentle knock interrupted Blaine's musings. "Come in!" he invited. A young man walked into the room. He was carrying a basket with balloons, flowers, and chocolates. A teddy bear bore a heart-shaped box.

"You thought I would let your eye keep me from you?" Blaine grinned. This was his (amazingly gorgeous) boyfriend! "Open the box," Kurt instructed.

Inside the box was everything Blaine found delicious that Kurt possibly could provide. There was Redvines, sugar cookies, chocolate, candy hearts, a Lima Bean gift certificate, and more. Blaine actually started salivating before attacking his boyfriend. The embrace only ended when another knock was heard.

"Leah Marks, Love Inc!" Blaine quickly got up and saw a peppy young blonde girl whose looks fit her voice.

"Hi, Leah," he greeted, then turned to look behind him. "Kurt, close your eyes."

Blaine took the package that Leah handed him, thanked and paid her, and set up the package in a corner.

"Keep your eyes closed. Okay, these weren't really intended to be used the way I'm using them, but whatever." He began singing.

"There's nothing left to say, nothing left to do, nothing left to prove. I'm in love with you. You're the one."

Kurt opened his eyes to see the handsomest young man this world had ever seen. In the far corner, there was a million heart balloons, chocolates, cards, and Kurt's personal favorite: pictures of the two of them.

"All along, I was looking for something else, you're something else. All along, I was looking for something more, you're so much more."

Blaine began speaking. "Kurt, you've made me the luckiest man in the world. Most people would've given up long ago, but you take everything the world gives you, and you stay strong. And somehow, I get to be the one you love. My question is why? You deserve so much more. I'm just a little boy, who can't even tell when I'm loved. You are simply amazing. I don't deserve you. I could say so much more, but I never have been good with emotions. Kurt, I want you to say nothing. Let me explain." Blaine pulled out a Ring Pop. "My parents never gave me all that much money. They actually sent me to Dalton to get rid of me. But, anyway, I have just enough for all of this... and this promise ring. I promise to always love you, to never do anything you don't want to, to become better at deciding friends that won't throw rock salt at us-" -Kurt snickered a little at that promise- "-and to always be there for you. A year ago, you were helping me get over Big Hair over at Dalton. I don't want a repeat of that. If you accept this promise ring, we will be together until you don't want to be. Do you accept?" Kurt let out a scream/laugh/sob and nodded furiously. "I accept! I so totally accept!" Kurt jumped onto his boyfriend and embraced him.

xx

2/14/2021

"Do you, Kurt Hummel, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the minister inquired. Kurt felt every eye on him, then looked at Blaine's face. This was the man that he loved. "I do!" he exclaimed.

"Do you, Blaine Anderson, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" 'Do I?' Blaine thought. 'Oh no, Anderson. You are not backing out on this guy now. He still has your Ring Pop!' "I do."

"By the power vested in me, I hereby declare you man and husband."

The service ended and Kurt ran up to his family. "Dad! Carole! Finn! Rachel! Oh, I'm so happy!"

"My brother just got married," Finn said blankly. "Great observational skills there, Gigantor," Rachel giggled affectionately.

Over at the Anderson corner, two figures stood. One was a newlywed, while the other was a new mother-in-law. "Blaine, I know I wasn't the best mother. But right now, seeing how you look at him, I am... so proud. I love you, and I know that you love him. Go get 'im, Tiger." Blaine smiled. "Thanks, Lioness."

Kurt and Blaine ran into each other in dramatic slow-motion. It ended in a hug, which turned into a slow kiss. It didn't matter what had happened in the past. They were in love here and now.

xx

2/14/2065

A lone figure moved across the cemetery. The woman had three roses. She lay the pink rose on Kurt Hummel-Anderson's grave and the red one on Blaine Hummel-Anderson's. She attempted to lie the white rose in-between, but there was no room. The woman smiled and rested it in the middle.

"Daddy and Papa really did love each other."

xx

A/N: The actual story is 1288 words, making this the longest chapter/oneshot I've ever written.

Slightly depressing ending. That woman was Klaine's daughter, in case you were wondering.

Yes, I know it's not Valentine's Day. I thought I would get this done sooner. Whatever.

Please review!

Love, KL


End file.
